


Перестрелка

by The_Magnificent_7



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960), The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Multi, One Shot Collection, One Word Prompts, Short One Shot, Teamwork
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magnificent_7/pseuds/The_Magnificent_7
Summary: Команда развлекается, перестреливаясь однострочниками по заданному слову :)





	1. Шляпа

\- Эта шляпа мне не подходит. Я в ней недостаточно мужественнен.  
\- Согласен. Только я могу назвать тебя в шляпке Эммы лучшим любовником.

* * *

Это дорогая шляпа, новехонькая, с кожаным ремешком вокруг тульи, зажатым маленькой серебряной пряжкой. И цвет у неё глубокий, коричневый, почти чёрный, но все-таки с тёплым оттенком односолодового виски. Она - подарок.

* * *

Больше всего в однорукости Фарадея бесила невозможность с первого раза ровно надеть шляпу. 


	2. Рубикон

"Рубикон", - тихо, так чтобы слышал только Сэм, пробормотал Робишо, глядя через реку на Роуз Крик.

* * *

\- Это наш Рубикон... - задумчиво протянул Гуди  
\- Послушай, где ты берёшь эти слова? У тебя больное воображение, буквы в таком порядке у нормальных людей не складываются, - начал возмущаться Джош.  
Билли привычно беззвучно смеялся.

* * *

\- Каждый раз я встречаю преграду, и это оказывается Рубикон.  
\- Рубикон не преграда, а точка, с которой нет возвращения.  
\- Возвращения нет сразу после рождения, - тихо произнес Билли.  
\- Грех не пёрнуть в такой компнии, - сплюнул Васкес. 


	3. Выдыхай

"Выдыхай! - приказал Сэм, когда Гуди выпучил глаза после первого глотка, и пояснил: - Это же северная настойка на солдатских носках. Сначала выдыхай и только потом пей!"

* * *

\- Выдыхай! Там за баром сидит маниак! Для меня приготовил ружжо! ОООО!!!!  
Сэм обернулся:  
\- Давайте еще раз вспомним, кто сказал, что вечер ковбойской песни - отличное завершение трудного дня?

* * *

"Выдыхай, - учил Билли. - Да не глотай ты дым!  
"Все равно, умираю" - шептал Васкес  
"Крепковат опий", - подумал Робишо, но Васкеса ему было не жалко  
Не надо было узурпировать Билли.

* * *

"Выдыхай" - велел Джош Васкесу и двинул бедрами сильнее. Это тебе не кофе заказывать! 


	4. Симулянт

"Симулянт", - думает доктор Робишо, входя в палату, где содержали душевнобольного и натыкаясь на колючий взгляд - взгляд убийцы, а не психа. Как будто это разные вещи!  
\- Добрый день, Ли. Кто мы сегодня?  
\- Билли. Как и вчера, Гуднайт.

* * *

\- Эй ты, - Боуг легонько попинал негра носком сапога, - не придуривайся. Очнись, симулянт африканский, я же тебя совсем чуть-чуть придушил. Можно сказать, в рамках любовной прелюдии!

* * *

Доктор вышел из комнаты, знаком и взглядом потребовал у бармена стакан:  
\- Симулянт! - заявил он. - Впервые такое в практике. В вашем мистере Фарадее четыре дырки, а он здоровье изображает. Обещал мне карточный фокус показать.  
\- Этот покажет, - согласился сидящий рядом мексиканец.

* * *

\- Симулянт – это слово на буку С, можешь посмотреть в словаре, что оно означает. Пишется так: с-и-м-у-л-я-н-т, - Робишо старательно работал лопатой, выкапывая очередной ров перед деревушкой.  
Фарадей, кому была адресована тирада, так и остался сидеть на холмике, только покопался пальцев в ухе.  
\- Сдается, ты меня обидеть хочешь, - зевнул он, но с места так и не сдвинулся. 


	5. Сделка

В деревню пришли семеро.  
\- Боуг, - сказали они, - предлагаем тебе договор. Ты собираешь свою армию, оставляешь эту землю, золото, и людей в покое и уходишь живым. Соглашайся, сказали они, это очень выгодная сделка.

* * *

Фарадей допивался до синих червяков, зеленых лепреконов, розовых феечек и даже до фиолетовых гоблинов (только не спрашивайте кто такие гоблины!). Но кто знает, что намешал аптекарь в эту бутылку - после голубенькой жижи к Фарадею пришел черный дьявол и уговорил заключить сделку - Джош отдаёт коня, а взамен получает сотню патронов, хорошую драку и пустую могилу.

* * *

Гарри ходил по комнате как зверь, запертый в клетку, уже не меньше получаса. Он то садился, то вставал, то смотрел на молча сидящего за столом Криса, и, наконец, не выдержал:  
\- Хорошо, убедил! Это была нечестная сделка! Но она могла принести мне целое состояние!  
Крис так и не проронил ни слова, просто кивнул. Инцидент был исчерпан.

* * *

\- Сделка! - Эмма хлопнула по руке Фарадея и умчалась за дверь, пока Джош не решил, что не пить неделю - слишком высокая ставка. Но ведь и Эмме было, что терять. Вот он, Фарадей, никогда бы не согласился целовать Васкеса, упаси Боже!

* * *

Гуднайт отдал войне все: семью, юношеское представление о правильном мире, спокойный сон, чистую совесть, способность делать выстрел. Нечистая сделка! На сдачу война дала ему Билли. Чаши весов сравнялись. 


	6. Серенада

\- Так... - Сэм хмурым взглядом обвёл сидящую за столом Семерку. - Я не спрашиваю, чья была идея помочь Тедди завоевать сердце миссис Каллен, - он ткнул пальцем в Билли. - Или кто предложил для этого спеть серенаду, - в Васкеса. - Или кто научил подвывать по волчьи, - в Урожая. - Я только хочу знать, кто из вас обормотов догадался смешать диксиленд с молли мэлоун и положить это на мотив аллилуйя!

* * *

\- Ах молодость, - мечтательно улыбнулся Ли, глядя на то, как Чико обхаживал хорошенькую крестьянку, - скоро он начнет ей петь серенады.  
\- От которых потом пойдут дети? – мрачно пробурчал случившийся рядом Хилларио.

* * *

Нет лучше традиции, чем достойному вакеро выразить чувства в песне. Поэтому Васкес спел песню про врагов. Потом песню про законников (хотя она и напоминала песню про врагов). Потом пришел черед серенад, песен о любви, но Васкес не знал ни одной подходящей песни, восхваляющей шулера-ирландца, и потому спел про виски, разумно рассудив, что главное не слова, а вложенные чувства.

* * *

\- Эй! - потряс указкой учитель. У нас тут подготовка к празднику, а не кошачьи серенады в марте месяце! Я лично разложил торжественную оду к десятилетию освобождения города на четыре голоса, а вы и двух вытянуть не можете!.. Его прервал мяв пополам со скулежом. Кто-то спускал в окно церкви за алтарем кошку в ведре, кошка затравленно смотрела вниз и подвывала от ужаса. Учитель схватился за голову, дети за холщовые сумки... А на крыше церкви сидели двое виновников будущего торжества и ржали, аки кони. Праздник сорвать не удалось... но оду так и не исполнили. 


	7. Бритт и Билли

Долгожданная дуэль Бритта и Билли закончилась скучно. Они постояли друг напротив друга, внимательно посмотрели друг другу в глаза... а потом поклонились и разошлись. В итоге все ставки загрёб Тедди, сказавший "да фигня это будет!"

* * *

Бритт Ларсон слышал про Билли Рокса. В Техасе и Луизиане. В Южной Каролине и Минессоте. В Алабаме и Масачусетсе.  
Билли Рокс тоже слышал про Бритта Ларсона. В Южной Каролине и Массачусетсе. В Луизиане и Алабаме. Даже в Нью Мексико.  
Как, спрашивается, они могли не встретиться? Никак. Просто не встретились.

* * *

Поимки Билли не опасался: один человек, который мог его поймать, решил стать ему другом, а другой всем делам предпочитал подремать на солнышке.

* * *

Они долго стояли друг напротив друга, присматриваясь, прислушиваясь, чуть ли не принюхиваюсь. Оба держали ножи, оба были готовы к броску. Время шло, а они всё стояли. Зрители уже сделали все ставки, перебрали все возможные варианты бездействия и матерные слова. А они всё стояли. Первым хмыкнул Бритт, и это было сигналом, они разошлись каждый в свой угол. Бритт сел у забора, надвинув на лицо стетсон, а Билли подошел к Робишо, посмотрел на него и сказал:  
\- Пойдем, выпьем. Здесь четкая ничья.

* * *

\- Так кто победил? - спросил Фарадей. - вы же просто стояли напротив.  
\- Один раз он попал в меня, и два я в него, - ответил Билли. Им даже бросать ножи не нужно было, чтобы знать результат.

* * *

Зачем Фарадей столько пил? На этот раз обошлось без лепреконов, ему даже повезло, наконец оторвать Билли от Гуди. И даже затащить в постель мастера ножей. Вот только наутро рядом почему-то обнаружился Бритт. А нож Билли - под подушкой.

* * *

\- Смотри, Билли, это Бритт. Он бросает ножи лучше тебя.  
\- Почему, я должен тебе верить? Ты уже врал мне, что лучший в мире любовник. 


	8. Эмма и Крис

Эмма помнила стрижку Сэма, тоскливый взгляд Гуди, основательность Хорна, улыбку Фарадея, невозмутимость Билли, рукастость Васкеса и обаяние Урожая. Вот как бы собрать это всё в одного человека?  
Въехавший в Роуз Крик Крис Адамс ещё не знал, что никуда он отсюда уже не денется

* * *

Эмма долго присматривалась к незнакомцу, сидящему в глубине зала.  
\- Вон тот, - она на мгновение отвела взгляд и кивнула Тедди, указывая на мужчину.  
\- Кто? – Тедди обернулся, но никого не увидел.  
\- О, - только и успела сказать Эмма, как за ее спиной вырос незнакомец.  
\- Добрый день, ищете кого-то?  
\- Ищем героев, которые могли бы нам помочь, - выдохнула Эмма.  
\- Где-то я это уже слышал, - вздохнул Крис и сел рядом. – Рассказывайте.

* * *

Эмма долго искала нужного человека, и Крис показался ей как раз тем, кто мог им помочь, но увы, его уже наняли какие-то мексиканцы.

* * *

Обьявление в газету: "Опытный лидер банды из семерых стрелков ищет городок для освобождения от злодеев. Оплата сдельная, предлагайте сразу всё что есть"

* * *

\- Меня зовут Эмма Каллен. Я из города Роуз Крик. Я ищу...  
\- Кого-то, кто бы мог помочь вам расправиться с бандитами?  
\- Нет, с урожаем. 


	9. Чико и Урожай

\- И тогда я остался в деревне, женился и завёл дом. То, что я так ненавидел, от чего бежал, в итоге показалось мне неплохим вариантом. Но я всё думаю, что бы было, если бы я поехал с ними? С Крисом, с Вином? - Чико грустно опрокинул стакан виски.  
\- Ничего бы не было. Не семьи, ни детей. Можешь мне поверить, - индеец бросил на стойку монету, забрал седельные сумки и вышел во двор, где его ждали высокий мексиканец и старый негр.

* * *

В Мексике Урожаю не понравилось, хотя в доме "братишки" Васкеса их и встречали от души.

* * *

\- Урожай, - индеец серьезно посмотрел на Чико.  
\- Да, нынче очень хороший урожай, - согласился тот. – Кукуруза и батат…  
\- Урожай, - повторил индеец.  
\- М? Зерно? А вот с ним беда…  
\- Зовут меня так, - вздохнул тот, понимая, что слишком часто он с бледнолицыми говорит на разных языках, даже если этот язык английский.

* * *

Мир тесен. Оказалось что дцать лет назад тетка Урожая уже уходила из племени искать свой путь. Добралась аж до Техаса, там и осела в какой то деревушке. А теперь у них с Васкесом общий племянник 


	10. Гарри и Фарадей

\- Я же говорил, верное дело! – Гарри гнал коня во всю прыть. – Смотри, лёгким движением руки мы с тобой заставили бежать полсотни народу!  
\- И не говори! – Фарадей пришпорил своего вороного. – Еще бы они бежали не за нами!

* * *

Гарри знал таких прохвостов, как этот Фарадей: отвернёшься – оставит и без денег, и без штанов, и без коня.  
Сам он таких недолюбливал - как же это низко, мелкое карточное шулерство, обман собутыльников и ссоры из-за острого словца, которое эти юные шулеры не могут держать при себе.  
Сам Гарри знал - мыслить надо глобально, и предприятия затевать соответствующие. Хотя бы поиск клада в горах, не меньше.

* * *

Они отлично сработались - Гарри строил планы, а Джошуа добывал на них денег.

* * *

\- Свояк свояка, видит издалека, - объяснил Фарадей Тедди.  
\- И что?  
\- Поэтому за стол того джентельмена в черной шляпе мы не сядем. Пусть он никого не обжуливает за тем столом, а мы за этим. 


	11. Эмма

Все зовут ее "Миссис Каллен". Мэтью оставил ей фамилию, а имя - будто забрал с собой.  
Кому еще называть её Эммой?

* * *

Четыре духа мертвых мужчин не горели желанием вселяться в женское тело. Но ожить, хотя бы на одну ночь в году, хотелось. А кроме Эммы никто не согласился им помочь.

* * *

Фарадей заметил: у женщин с одинаковыми именами много общего. Шлюха Аделаида порвала его карты. Аделаида — дочь шерифа стукнула отцу, и Джош едва успел убраться из города. Все Марии были заводные и любили острое словцо. Даже Васкес, хе-хе. Вот Эмму пока не получалось типировать. Ну ничего, вот встретит он после вдовы Каллен ещё одну Эмму и будет знать, то ли все они ужасно серьёзные, то ли и правда умеют отдавать все, что есть. 


	12. Яблоко

До повторной встречи с Эммой Билли на спор сбивал ножом пинетку с макушки добровольца. Зелёное яблоко на рыжих волосах красивой девушки смотрелось лучше. И приносило больше денег

* * *

На столе лежало яблоко раздора: его очевидно хотели и Фарадей, и Васкес, и даже Урожай решил снизойти до пищи белых людей.  
\- Не лез бы ты, гуэро, - Васкес потянул руку к столу  
\- Я был ранен, мне полезно, - Фарадей легонько пнул стол ногой, и яблоко подкатилось ближе к его краю.  
Урожай добавил что-то на языке команчей. Детали были неясны, но в целом было понятно, что яблоко следует отдать ему, пока он сам его не взял. Спор становился все жарче, а попытки достать фрукт - все изощреннее. В запале никто не заметил, как яблоко прихватил Билли, разрезал ножом и отдал половину Гуднайту.

* * *

Фарадей похлопал своего коня по шее, протянул ему еще одно яблоко. На этом острове их почему-то было много. Джош не помнил, как сюда попал, но был рад, что с ним конь, которого Сэм обещал ему за службу. Раз конь тут, значит, он отслужил. Выполнил свое обещание. А как иначе, Фарадей-ирландец слово держит! 


	13. Опыт

Швея с опытом легко может понять, что за человек носит ту одежду, что она взялась починить. Вот одежда мистера Хорна: из плотной ткани - основательный, несколько раз чиненая - практичный и бережливый, зашита надёжно, но грубо - много лет одинокий.

* * *

Робишо однажды не послушал предупреждений совы и заработал дурную болезнь с нехорошими последствиями. Повторять опыт не хотелось.

* * *

«А у него есть... опыт?» - Чизем кивнул на Билли, когда впервые увидел.   
Робишо дернул уголком рта в усмешке. Рокс убивал, укрощал жеребцов, сиживал в засаде, как-то целую неделю готовил разные блюда из курицы, а уж как он целовался, сквернословил и кидал голыши по воде — любо дорого посмотреть, послушать и оценить своими губами.  
«Достаточный». 


	14. Судьба

Фарадей не верил в красные нити судьбы. Пока однажды не увидел в зеркале тонкую линию на шее - будто ему уже отрезали голову и приставили обратно

* * *

«Судьба — это про Билли и Робишо, или только про Робишо», - с тоской думал Фарадей. Видно же, что любят друг друга, хоть и противно всё это. Или вот Эмма. Народная, мать её, мстительница и защитница. Чизэм туда же. Урожаю племя лук всунуло не туда, вот он и бесится. Хорн голоса, поди, слышит. Васкес... Ну Васкес еще ничего, его просто Сэм за яйца взял, как и его, Джоша. «Буду держаться единственного нормального в этой компании», - решил ирландец.  
\- Эй, мексиканская рожа!..

* * *

Судьба у Васкеса была с норовом: последовательно подкинула ему сначала тех сукиных детей, которых застрелить было не грех (что Васкес и сделал), потом - награду за его голову, потом рыжую ведьму миссис Каллен и её священную войну и вместе с ней - назойливого ирландца, который сначала доводил Васкеса, а затем геройски умер, хотя они не договорили. Но на этом повороты не закончились: не успел Васкес должным образом помянуть хорошего человека, как выяснилось, что мерзавец жив! 


	15. Практика

– Мистер Рокс, как вы научились так здорово управляться с ножами?  
– Миссис Каллен, а как вы научились готовить на этой угольной бочке с трубой?  
– Много попыток и долгая практика, я полагаю...  
– Вот и ответ на ваш вопрос

* * *

– Лучшими в мире любоф... людовниками просто так не... становятся, – разъяснял Фарадей, чуть покачиваясь. Отчетливо пахнуло виски. – Главное в этом деле – п-практика. Я м-могу завязать черенком узелок висшни. Висни. Чернком. То есть, з-завязать. М-могу, воопщем.  
Лицо Билли оставалось бесстрастным.

* * *

– А тебе практика не нужна? Могу постоять с яблоком на голове, – предложил Фарадей Билли.  
Васкес схватил ирландца за плечо и оттащил в сторонку.  
– С ума сошёл? Зачем ты с ним флиртуешь? Робишо тебя застрелит!  
– Да я серьёзно, помочь хотел, он же ножи кидает...  
– Если он делает это хорошо, то обойдётся без тебя, - мудро заметил мексиканец. - А если плохо, то тем более. 


	16. Стройка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Модерн-ау

\- Мистер Хорн, - надрывался в трубку Гуднайт Робишо, - что значит, у вас украли пять мешков цемента? Что значит, мафия? Для чего им, по-вашему, цемент?! Билли, ты понимаешь что-нибудь?  
\- Думаю, это как в прошлый раз кирпичи у него украла русская служба госавтоинспекции.

* * *

Перерыв на обед заканчивался, запас еды тоже. О'Рейли еще раз облизнул ложку, собрал с платочка крошки и забросил их в рот. Детство в приюте научило его беречь еду. Где бы ты ни был. Даже если ты сидишь на балке строящегося небоскреба в Нью-Йорке и наслаждаешься видом великого города.

* * *

Хорн тяжело вздохнул и пошёл в свой вагончик. Даже прорабам иногда нужен отдых, особенно, когда на стройку присылают не нормальных рабочих, а вшивых интеллигентов. Вроде Робишо или Рокса. А он ещё жаловался на болтуна Фарадея, драчуна Васкеса или этого туземца, который плохо знал язык! Просто эти двое... уместнее в концертном зале, чем у бетономешалки. Они сами всем мешают! Режиссеры-экспериментаторы, чтоб их. "Почувствовать реальную жизнь! Вдохновиться!". Здесь стройка, а не реальная жизнь! Ещё бы ему предложили сниматься! Но ведь не предложили.  
Побоялись.

* * *

Стройка шла полным ходом - парк развлечений Роуз-Крик обещал открыть свои двери к началу каникул. Гуднайт Робишо пытался дописать сценарий "битвы", которой должно было завершиться шоу открытия - времени оставалось всего ничего, а им с Эммой никак не приходило в голову хорошее решение для кульминации.  
Фарадей, которому предстояло сыграть роль защитника города, скучал, и потому качался на скрипящем стуле, задевал Васкеса, погружённого в расчеты количества стройматериалов, и уговаривал девушку-костюмера ушить Хорну штаны и рубашку, а то Хорн сильно раздобреет на местной еде.  
Гуднайт страдальчески поморщился.  
Сценарий не поддавался, Фарадей шумел, Эмма устало вздохнула.  
И тут Гуднайту пришла в голову идеальная идея.  
\- Эмма, а давайте его взорвём? 


	17. Вызов

\- Правда или вызов? - спросил Сэм.  
\- Конечно, вызов. Вряд ли ты захочешь услышать мою правду, - улыбнулся Робишо.

* * *

Фарадей - один сплошной вызов. Хочется заткнуть его, чтобы не болтал, а попробуй! Его даже взрыв не утихомирил. Васкес решает использовать последние средства - свои собственные губы, язык и даже зубы.  
\- Ну наконец-то, - упрямо шепчет зацелованный ирландец. - Ну что ты так медлил, меня уже взорвали, мудило ты черепашье, а никакого сочувствия, и сколько мне было еще ждать, нет, я вот не понимаю, ты мне а -ааа!

* * *

Печальнее всего - на вызовы Чико никто не отвечал. Советовали проспаться, протрезветь, а в одном, особо унизительном случае, сначала повзрослеть, а потом уже лезть в драку.

* * *

\- Миссис Каллен! - вежливо спросил призрак Билли с жердочки своего креста. - А что это вы воете третью ночь на кладбище?  
\- Не видно разве? - изумилась Эмма. - Боуга вызываю!  
\- Неужто при жизни вам не хватило его один раз убить?  
\- Я его буду убивать сколько понадобится! - отрезала Эмма. - Ишь что выдумал, сволочь, он, значит, помер, а где спрятал золото, добытое за последний месяц - никому не сказал!

* * *

Ли поднял взгляд на стоящего перед ним Чико.  
\- Что прости?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты научил меня, как бросить вызов!  
Ли отложил пистолет, который чистил, и встал.  
\- Вызов наглецу, который посмел обидеть мою девушку! – уточнил Чико.  
\- Молодёжь, - улыбнулся Ли. – Смотри, начинается всё вот с этого, - и он начал медленно и изящно снимать с правой ладони перчатку. 


	18. По кругу

Салун, бордель, кладбище, салун - и так по кругу. Защитники Роуз-Крик то пили, то забывались в объятиях благодарных женщин, то горевали у могил, словом, вели насыщенную жизнь победителей.

* * *

Урожай любил лошадей и скорость. Мечтал стать жокеем и носиться по кругу ипподрома. Он бы даже мог похудеть на пару десятков кило, но вот что делать с ростом?

* * *

У Чико горели глаза, в одной руке он держал пакет с попкорном, а в другой – сладкую вату на палочке. А перед ним по кругу арены бегала белая лошадка, на которой юная полуголая барышня жонглировала мячами.  
В первый раз он был в цирке, и ему это определённо нравилось!  
\- Ууу, - протянул Вин, глядя на мальчишку, - как много ему ещё придётся испытать в этой жизни. Я ему даже завидую.

* * *

Шляпу пустили по кругу.  
Зеваки из маленькой деревушки (четыре дома, один - с трактиром для заезжих на первом этаже, поля и загон с козами) поставили: четырнадцать с половиной долларов, кислое сморщенное яблоко, шёлковый платочек с монограммой, неловко смотревшийся в опустившей его грязной руке, патрон и фляжку, видавшую лучшие времена.  
Билли пожал плечами и с одного броска срезал цветок ромашки, которую Гуднайт держал в руке. Ужин они себе обеспечили.

* * *

\- Бритт, по кругу твоя очередь рассказывать страшную историю, - у костра было скучно, и Гарри уже рассказал, как он перепутал город, где находился золотой прииск; Крис рассказал, как Гарри перепутал город, где находился золотой прииск; Вин рассказал, как его друг упал в реку с крокодилами, доплыл до половины, и кричал, что пока всё нормально, но потом, конечно, был сожран; О'Райли рассказал, что будет, если заставлять его рассказывать всякую чушь, тоже страшно; Ли молчал загадочно, и это было страшнее, чем страшная история от О'Райли. И Чико повторил: - Расскажи теперь ты.  
\- О чём ты, парень? В моей жизни не было ничего страшного, по крайней мере, пока ты не стал приставать к нам с вопросами. 


	19. Бык

\- Да я здоров! Силён как бык! - порывался Фарадей встать с постели, вопреки запретам спешно вызванного жителями Роуз-Крик врача.

* * *

Бык попался норовистый. Уже пятого или шестого валял по песку. Ставки всё росли, но желающих продержаться на нем полминуты становилось всё меньше и меньше.  
\- Какие условия? – спросил О'Рейли, выплёвывая изо рта травинку.  
\- Удержаться на нём – вот и все условия!  
\- Хорошо. Я в деле, - кивнул он, снял с луки седла лассо, ловко набросил на шею быку, в два счета скрутил животину и уселся ему на спину. - Время-то отсчитываете? – поинтересовался он.

* * *

"Мексиканский бык!" - ворчал Фарадей, неловко садясь на лошадь. Робишо с Билли с улыбкой переглядывались, Васкес сыто щурился, остальные не понимали, в чём соль ситуации. Ну не объяснять же!

* * *

Билли мрачно следил за своей шпилькой в чужих руках, Эмма - за юбкой, Хорн - за перьями Урожая на своей шляпе. Сэм и Гуди уже рыдали от смеха в обнимку у стенки. Фарадей во всём винил отсутствие в Роуз Крик настоящих быков. Иначе почему Васкес уже третий час не мог объяснить им что такое коррида? 


End file.
